The mammalian immune system has evolved a variety of mechanisms to protect the host from cancerous cells, an important component of this response being mediated by cells referred to as T cells. Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) are specialized T cells that function primarily by recognizing and killing cancerous cells or infected cells, but also by secreting soluble molecules referred to as cytokines that can mediate a variety of effects on the immune system.
Evidence suggests that immunotherapy designed to stimulate a tumor-specific CTL response would be effective in controlling cancer. For example, it has been shown that human CTLs recognize sarcomas (Slovin, S. F. et al., J. Immunol., 137:3042-3048, (1987)), renal cell carcinomas (Schendel, D. J. et al., J. Immunol., 151:4209-4220, (1993)), colorectal carcinomas (Jacob, L. et al., Int. J. Cancer, 71:325-332, (1997)), ovarian carcinomas (Ioannides, C. G. et al., J. Immunol., 146:1700-1707, (1991)) (Peoples, G. E. et al., Surgery, 114:227-234, (1993)), pancreatic carcinomas (Peiper, M. et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 27:1115-1123, (1997); Wolfel, T. et al., Int. J. Cancer, 54:636-644, (1993)), squamous tumors of the head and neck (Yasumura, S. et al., Cancer Res., 53:1461-1468, (1993)), and squamous carcinomas of the lung (Slingluff, C. L. Jr et al., Cancer Res., 54:2731-2737, (1994); Yoshino, I. et al., Cancer Res., 54:3387-3390, (1994)). The largest number of reports of human tumor-reactive CTLs have concerned cancers (Boon, T. et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 12:337-365, (1994)). The ability of tumor-specific CTLs to mediate tumor regression, in both human (Rosenberg, S. A. et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 319:1676-1680, (1988)) and animal models (Celluzzi, C. M. et al., J. Exp. Med., 183:283-287, (1996); Mayordomo, J. I. et al., Nat. Med., 1:1297-1302, (1995); Zitvogel, L. et al., J. Exp. Med., 183:87-97, (1996)), suggests that methods directed at increasing CTL activity would likely have a beneficial effect with respect to tumor treatment.
In order for CTLs to kill or secrete cytokines in response to a cancer cell, the CTL must first recognize that cell as being cancerous. This process involves the interaction of the T cell receptor, located on the surface of the CTL, with what is generically referred to as an MHC-peptide complex which is located on the surface of the cancerous cell. MHC (Major Histocompatibility Complex)-encoded molecules have been subdivided into two types, and are referred to as class I and class II MHC-encoded molecules.
In the human immune system, MHC molecules are referred to as human 30 leukocyte antigens (ILA). Within the MHC, located on chromosome six, are three different genetic loci that encode for class I MHC molecules. MHC molecules encoded at these loci are referred to as HLA-A, HLA-B, and HLA-C. The genes that can be encoded at each of these loci are extremely polymorphic, and thus, different individuals within the population express different class I MHC molecules on the surface of their cells. HLA-A1, HLA-A2, HLA-A24, HLA-A3, HLA-B7, and HLA-B8 are examples of different class I MHC molecules that can be expressed from these loci. The present disclosure involves peptides that are associated with the HLA-A1, HLAA2, or HLA-A24 molecules, HLA-A1 supertypes, HLA-A2 supertypes, and HLA-A24 supertypes. A supertype is a group of HLA molecules that present at least one shared epitope. The present disclosure involves peptides that are associated with HLA molecules, and with the genes and proteins from which these peptides are derived.
The peptides that associate with the MHC molecules can either be derived from proteins made within the cell, in which case they typically associate with class I MHC molecules (Rock, K. L. and Golde, U., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 17:739-779, (1999)) or they can be derived from proteins that are acquired from outside of the cell, in which case they typically associate with class II MHC molecules (Watts, C., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 15:821-850, (1997)). Peptides that evoke a cancer-specific CTL response most typically associate with class I MHC molecules. The peptides that associate with a class I MHC molecule are typically nine amino acids in length, but can vary from a minimum length of eight amino acids to a maximum of fourteen amino acids in length. A class I MHC molecule with its bound peptide, or a class II MHC molecule with its bound peptide, is referred to as an MHC-peptide complex.
Once bound to the class I MHC molecule and displayed on the surface of a cell, the peptides are recognized by antigen-specific receptors on CTLs. Mere expression of the class I MHC molecule itself is insufficient to trigger the CTL to kill the target cell if the antigenic peptide is not bound to the class I MHC molecule. Several methods have been developed to identify the peptides recognized by CTL, each method relying on the ability of a CTL to recognize and kill only those cells expressing the appropriate class I MHC molecule with the peptide bound to it (Rosenberg, S. A., Immunity, 10:281-287, (1999)). Such peptides can be derived from a non-self source, such as a pathogen (for example, following the infection of a cell by a bacterium or a virus) or from a self-derived protein within a cell, such as a cancerous cell. Examples of sources of self-derived proteins in cancerous cells have been reviewed (Gilboa, E., Immunity, 11:263-270, (1999); Rosenberg, S. A., Immunity, 10:281-287, (1999)) and include: (i) mutated genes; (ii) aberrantly expressed genes such as an alternative open reading frame or through an intron-exon boundary; (iii) normal genes that are selectively expressed in only the tumor and the testis; and (iv) normal differentiation genes that are expressed in the tumor and the normal cellular counterpart.
Four different methodologies have typically been used for identifying the peptides that are recognized by CTLs. These are: (i) the genetic method; (2) motif analysis; (3) SErological analysis of REcombinant cDNA expression libraries (SEREX™); and (iv) the immunological and analytical chemistry combined approach or the direct identification of epitopes isolated from MHC molecules on the target cells.
Direct identification method involves a combination of cellular immunology and mass spectrometry. This approach involves the actual identification of endogenous CTL epitopes present on the cell surface by sequencing the naturally occurring peptides associated with class I MHC molecules. In this approach, cells are first lysed in a detergent solution, the peptides associated with the class I MHC molecules are purified, and the peptides are fractionated by high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). Peptide sequencing is readily performed by tandem mass spectrometry (Henderson, R. A. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A, 90:10275-1062, (1993); Hogan, K. T. et al., Cancer Res., 58:5144-5150, (1998); Hunt, D. F. et al., Science, 255:1261-1263, (1992); Slingluff, C. L. Jr et al., J. Immunol., 150:2955-2963, (1993)).
Immunization with cancer-derived, class I MHC molecule-associated peptides, or with a parent, or original protein or precursor polypeptide that contains the peptide, or with a gene that encodes a polypeptide or protein containing the peptide, are forms of immunotherapy that can be employed in the treatment of cancer. These forms of immunotherapy require that immunogens be identified so that they can be formulated into an appropriate vaccine. Although a variety of cancer-derived antigens have been identified (Rosenberg, S. A., Immunity, 10:281-287, (1999)), not all of these are appropriate for broad-based immunotherapy because the expression of some peptides is limited to the tumor derived from a specific patient. Furthermore, the number of class I MHC molecules from which tumor-derived peptides have been discovered is largely restricted to HLA-A2. Thus, it would be useful to identify peptides that complex with class I MHC molecules other than HLA-A2. Such peptides would be particularly useful in the treatment of cancer patients who do not express the HLA-A2 molecule for example HLA-A24 supertypes, HLA-A1 supertypes, HLA-A2 supertypes and HLA-A3supertypes. Identification of and immunization with a cancer-derived parent or original protein or with a gene that encodes the parent protein is significant because the protein can be administered to patients of any HLA type, because proteins that pass through the MHC pathway are processed in vivo to the correct patients own HLA type-specific epitopes.
It is also particularly useful to identify antigenic peptides that are derived from different parent proteins, even if the derived peptides associate with the same class I MHC molecule. Because an active immune response can result in the outgrowth of tumor cells that have lost the expression of a particular precursor protein for a given antigenic peptide, it is advantageous to stimulate an immune response against peptides derived from more than one protein, as the chances of the tumor cell losing the expression of two or more proteins is the multiple of the chances of losing each of the individual proteins.
In addition, it is also useful to identify MHC class I epitopes presented by tumor cells exposed to chemotherapeutic agents or other treatments such as radiation, heat or other physical methods, for potential immunotherapy treatments following or combined with these first line interventions of cancers. Treatment such as chemotherapy and radiation can modulate the cell surface antigens in tumor cells which could either increase the susceptibility of tumor cells for T cell or antibody recognition or modify the tumor microenvironment to favor the recruitment and expansion of tumor specific cytotoxic T cells
Other investigators have also reported substantial progress in enhancing the clinical effectiveness of cancer vaccines by using them in combination with other therapeutic modalities. Clinical studies in pancreatic and lung cancer have demonstrated that patients treated with vaccines that elicit an immune response will stimulate enhanced responses to subsequent treatments, including time of progression-free survival and overall survival (Antonia, Mirza et al. 2006; Petrylak 2006; Schlom, Arlen et al. 2007). Preclinical studies in renal, colon, pancreatic, head and neck and esophageal cancers also suggest that drugs such as cisplatin and gemcitabine (Gelbard, Garnett et al. 2006) and 5-fluorouracil (Aquino, Prete et al. 2000) induce alterations in tumor phenotype that increase tumor susceptibility to T cell lysis. Drug and radiation therapy have been used in combination with vaccine therapy to augment vaccine-induced T cell tumor killing in vivo (Schlom, Arlen et al. 2007). In other studies, initial vaccine treatment was shown to augment the efficacy of subsequent radiation therapy (Arlen, Gulley et al. 2005; Gribben, Ryan et al. 2005; Antonia, Mirza et al. 2006; Arlen, Gulley et al. 2006; Petrylak 2006; Madan 2007), all of which strongly suggest that efficacy and specificity can be significantly enhanced by the use of combinations that use different modalities to effect tumor killing. The induction of CTL against resistance genes in other tumor types has also been reported (Meier, Reker et al. 2005).
Treatment with chemotherapeutic agents has been shown to alter MHC class I associated peptide repertoire, which could generate novel antigenic epitopes presented on tumor cell surface. Identifying these antigenic epitopes will greatly facilitate the generation of chemotherapy-stimulated peptide vaccines for the induction of protective immune response and create a rationale for optimal cancer vaccine therapy in combination with chemotherapy. Chemotherapy treatment would generate a specific pool of antigens processed through the MHC class I pathway in cancer cells. Therapeutic vaccine based on these neo antigens would induce cancer specific CTL responses that would augment the local effects of the chemotherapy and potentially make the cancer cells more susceptible for CTL killing to eradicate microscopic metastatic disease.